Indestructible
by OneLastSummer
Summary: Pierce went from having the perfect future to no future at all. Enter The Shield and now she's part of the future of the WWE. Welcome to her story and how she goes from a Pre-Vet student to a pro-wrestler, from alone to in love, and from abrasive to someone's unexpected best friend. She isn't a hero, but she might be an anti-hero. How about we find out?
1. Welcome To My Life

**Welcome to the world of Pierce Gardner. Many of you readers were probably directed here from the story Edge of Destruction written by my friend UntilNeverDawns. Well, she got inspired by her crazy friend. She and her crazy friend decided the friend should write a spinoff, The Pierce Story. Now you'll get to learn more about why Pierce is the way she is: by no means the hero, but also not the villain she pretends to be. I hope this enhances your experience and thanks to UntilNeverDawns for her support.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to My Life

Sunlight beamed down on early spring in Orlando. Birds were chirping. Spring breakers were laughing and having a good time. And I was sulking in the beautiful, lively weather that people were celebrating. I didn't have anything to celebrate – unless you count a final rejection call from yet another veterinary school. You'd think that a pristine application could get you anywhere you wanted. You'd be wrong. It wasn't my application – my hard work to gain excellent grades, shadowing hours, internships, and extracurricular activities – that was being rejected though. It was me and how I've made a living the last 4 years of my life: mixed martial arts fighting.

* * *

Perhaps I should rewind a little bit.

* * *

From the moment I turned five, my parents had me on the fast track to gaining some form of doctoral degree. My future of choice was veterinary medicine. The other choice I got to make was which athletic path I wanted to train in. My perfect parents certainly didn't expect that to be martial arts.

Anyway, my family put on a good show for the world of living the perfect life: perfect children who were perfect students, perfect jobs, perfect home, perfect everything. But I wasn't perfect, causing tension and fights between me and my family. I'll spare you the ugly details for now. We never dropped the perfect charade, though.

Our familial dynamic never got the chance to mend itself after I left home for undergraduate study at seventeen. They all died in a car accident while on the way home from moving me into my first dorm. Since my parents didn't believe in handouts, there was no insurance money to sustain me or pay for college. I had to find a way to make money for myself. My parents may have demanded greatness from me, but honestly, even without them, I would have striven for a veterinary degree anyway.

After struggling to find a combination of jobs that would allow me to afford my student bills, I stumbled upon a new use for my martial arts skills: professional (or amateur) fighting. It paid well and my previous training meant I won. A lot. So, I put myself through school and even graduated a semester early.

When it came time for applying for vet school though (once again, early), this shadowed my exemplary achievements. Apparently, former amateur MMA champion doesn't look that great on a professional, formal resume. At twenty-one years old, everything I had worked toward my entire life was thrown away.

* * *

Now back to my pity party.

* * *

Spring break in Orlando had a surprisingly large amount of drunk college guys, including an ex I hadn't seen since my freshman year. Let's just say things didn't end well and leave it at that, for the moment. I was spotted despite attempts to be passed unseen.

He waved to his friends and sauntered over to stop in front of me.

"Hey, baby. How have you been? I've missed you," he said while placing a hand on my forearm. When I went to pull my arm away, he tightened his grip.

"Sure ya did, Gavin, like a snake misses a mouse after it constricts the life out of it." I couldn't help but glare. "Still haven't learned the concept of personal space, I see." I tried again to free myself.

"Why are you fighting me?" he chuckled. "Don't you remember what happened the last time you fought me?"

_Of course I remember, you predatory Neanderthal, _I thought to myself. Out loud, I said, "I highly suggest you release me and just walk away." I didn't bother concealing the threatening tone in my voice.

"Or what?" he growled, easy going act having diminished. He didn't know about my training, and when I was younger I was too naïve to know what it meant to have to truly defend yourself. I wasn't that innocent girl anymore though. I was lethal.

I offered him my most menacing smile and in one swift move flipped him to the ground into an arm bar. Just a little more pressure and I'd have dislocated his shoulder.

At that point, I looked up to see three men running over to us. They must have seen my ex's threatening manner and been meaning to help but halted when they saw my defense. During my distraction, my ex ran off. The group of three then proceeded to walk toward me.

Once they got closer, I recognized them, though I feigned ignorance because I really just wanted to leave.

"Dude, that was awesome! I mean, we were coming over here to help you out but clearly you can handle yourself. I'm Jon Good," said the man who made it to me first whilst extending a hand. I glanced at it before returning my eyes to the three before me. Of course, I knew who Jon was, as well as who the other two were.

"What Jon means to say is, 'Are you ok?'" the tallest of the three asked.

"I'm fine. As your friend pointed out, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you. I appreciate the concern. Good-bye." I turned to walk away but was stopped.

"Wait, don't go. You would be an amazing wrestler," the one with the two-toned hair called.

"Yes!" Jon was apparently excited by the prospect. He then paused. "Wait, you look familiar…"

"No, thanks. I'm not a wrestler," I huffed. Under my breath I whispered, "And apparently I won't be a vet either." I walked away this time without being stopped. I didn't get very far before I noticed one of the men had followed me. I turned around. "What is it now?"

"I would like to at least part on a nicer tone. My name is Joe and –"

"You're Roman Reigns. I know," I cut him off. "And Jon is Dean Ambrose and Colby is Seth Rollins. You're the Shield. And Jon recognized me because I used to do some MMA and street fighting. I'm Pierce." There was something about Joe that just made me not want to disappoint him. His aura practically screamed "I'm a good person, and I care!" For some reason, I couldn't be defensive but instead merely young.

"Well okay then. Now that that has been established, I think you really would make a great wrestler, especially since you've already had training. The WWE could really use a girl like you."

"It's a nice offer, but I'm not interested. Fighting has screwed me out of enough of my future."

"I won't push you on this. Please, consider the offer; I'll work with you myself. Maybe this could be your new backup plan for a career. Think about it and drop by the Performance Center. Ask for me." He wrote down the address and walked back to his waiting friends.

I looked down at the note in my hands and headed back to my hotel. I couldn't help thinking to myself, _What more do I really have to lose?_


	2. The First Step

**Sorry for the delayed post. I got really sick with pneumonia which caused me to miss classes and not write. Hopefully I will start getting on a schedule and get the chapters out more regularly. We are still setting up the rising action of the plot of Pierce's story. There is still a lot to be discovered about who Pierce is so stick with us and enjoy.**

After a few days of trying to talk myself out of it, I showed up at the WWE Performance Center. To be blatantly blunt about it, the place was freaking huge. Walking through the front doors was like walking through the gates to a professional wrestling empire – which for all intents and purposes, that's exactly what I was doing. I'd go out on a limb and say it was easy to identify me as a newbie since I could feel my eyes wide as saucers, my jaw dropping to the floor, and stopping in my tracks. There was so much to take in: all the training wrestlers, the trainers themselves, and the equipment. The grandeur was rather impressive and blew my previous gyms out of the water.

My gawking began drawing attention to myself, and one of the many people milling around approached me.

"This is a private facility not a public gym," the guy said gesturing to my workout bag and exercise attire.

"Roman Reig- err, Joe told me to come by and ask for him. So, here I am, and I'm asking for him." The disdain on his face turned to confusion. "Chop, chop. I don't have all day. The sooner you get him, the sooner I'm out of your hair."

He huffed and disappeared further into the body of the building. A few minutes later, the powerhouse of the Shield emerged.

"Geez, put that smile away. Either the brightness is gonna blind me or the gloating is gonna make me wanna leave," I smirked.

"Gloating? I'm not gloating. I'm just happy you decided to check the place out. How about I give you a tour before we get you a new career?" Joe said.

I sighed rolling my eyes and followed the man back through the Performance Center. The equipment was state of the art, wrestlers I watched on T.V. were everywhere, and any normal person would have been taking it all in and paying at least a little attention. Me? I was riveted until I caught a glimpse of a specific person. After that, I couldn't keep my eyes away while he was in sight and couldn't help but want to return to wherever he was at. Before even asking who this wrestler was, Joe had taken me to meet with those who would be in charge of my future in the WWE: the Divas' trainer, Sarah Del Rey, Mark Carrano, the Senior Director of Talent Relations and Jane Geddes, the Vice President of Talent Relations.

"Hey Mark, Sarah, Jane," Joe started. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good. Is this the girl you were telling us about?" Mark said.

"Yes it is. Meet Pierce. Pierce, meet your future bosses and trainer."

"Umm, hi there. I'm Pierce Gardner. Never actually mentioned my last name to Joe. Sorry." I was mumbling and fumbling over my words. These three held my only hope of a future in their hands. I suddenly felt like a child again trying to impress my parents and teachers.

They responded in a chorus of various greetings then Jane asked, "How'd you come by the name Pierce? Not exactly a typical name."

"Oh, well it wasn't the name I was born with actually, but I changed it after I turned eighteen. I was a different person back then, and well, things change."

"We wouldn't have to think too hard about your ring name, then. Joe, Colby and Jon told us about how you took down a guy who was harassing you, and that is what got them thinking you should join the WWE. Joe also mentioned your previous career in kickboxing, so to get a sense of what you can do before meeting you, we managed to find and watch some video of your matches. Very impressive. But this is wrestling, not MMA. And despite the recommendations, you still have to go through the same process as everyone else to join the WWE roster. Sarah and Joe will administer the physical portion then there's the paperwork and medical information. Good luck; it was nice meeting you." Mark Carrano was not messing around and was all business. He and Jane said their goodbyes and moved on to their other responsibilities.

"Warm up, and we'll get ready to go," Sarah said.

"Wait, we're starting now? Today?"

"Yup. They said you're good enough, so we should get this show on the road." She turned and headed to an empty ring in the back. I glanced at Joe, blank eyes and lips parted on a gasp, then hurried after the woman.

* * *

After several hours of ring work involving endurance, skill and adaptability, the audition was finally over. Sweat dripped down my face and chest in streams. My hair had gone from a high, tight ponytail to a tangled rat-nest bun atop my head. Air was rushing in and out of my lungs with labored breaths. _Gawd, I'm out of shape,_ I was thinking to myself. I glanced up to see Joe smiling while looking over the trainer's shoulder as she jotted down final notes on her clipboard.

"That's it for now. You still have to fill out the paperwork, and then we'll get back to you. Joe will see you out." Sarah Del Rey turned and left, back in the direction we had entered from.

"Well? How'd I do?" I asked Joe.

"Pretty good. We'll see, though. Let's get you water, and once you've cooled down and I know you're not going to pass out, you can fill out the paperwork and be on your way."

"That's it? I don't get to know what's going on? Come on! I have nothing right now and not even a place to go back to. When exactly am I supposed to find out if I'm hired?"

"Pierce, calm down. You were great, but it is a formal application process."  
"I wouldn't have wasted my time if I didn't have a guarantee."

"I don't see any reason they wouldn't be signing you within the next week or two. You were good, and you'd be good for the company. You're just what they need to spice up the Divas division. Just be patient, and it'll work out." Joe walked off in search of a bottle of water for me as I wiped the sweat from my body with a towel.

* * *

I could feel the tension building in my body as I left the Performance Center a couple hours later. On the way back to my hotel room, I reviewed the audition in my mind, dissecting every detail. The technical skill was easy and every exercise and move was executed precisely – aside from once where I tripped when my shoe became untied. As an INTJ personality, the adaptability portion was also a breeze. I knew that for sure, but it had been a while since I'd had a good work out so I was a little slow on the endurance portions and I was breathing heavily.

What those wrestlers do in the ring is pretty heavy on the athleticism. They weren't kidding when they said it was a different world from MMA, but I kept going back to the endurance and that trip. Those would be the parts that would lose me the job. I did my best but little things like that can stand out as huge negatives. I hope they take into account my defective shoelaces and the break I'd taken from my previous trainings. If it was my career again, my endurance would build back up and I'd be able to go for hours and hours like the Energizer bunny. If I'd been smart, I'd have been practicing the last few days while I'd been debating the audition.

Now I was just left to sit by the phone and wait. Unfortunately, I couldn't exactly stay at a hotel forever. The closer it got to the end of my stay, the more my anxiety heightened while waiting for the call. The guys had managed to coax me out a few times for lunch, encouraging me to keep holding on to hope. They seemed to think I already had the job, but that wasn't super comforting since I was about to lose where I was living and didn't have any other hope to go to aside from a friend's couch in Washington.

The last day of my "vacation," I was packing up my belongings to check out of my hotel room when my phone rang. A blocked number lit up my phone, and I swiped across the screen and said, "Hello?"

"May I speak with Pierce Gardner?" a voice on the other end of the line asked.

"This is she," I responded.

"Hello, this is Mark Carrano from the WWE. We met a few days ago when you applied for a position as a wrestler with us. I would like you to come to my office. There's a few things I need to discuss with you about your application. We have some concerns."

My heart stopped while he was talking, and it was a chore to not drop my phone from my ear. _Here it is, _I thought. _This is where it all falls__ apart. Concerns: the reasons I can't be a vet._

**I hope you like the chapter. I'm already set to continue the journey. Props to UntilNeverDawns as an editor and friend! If you haven't already, check out her story Edge of Destruction which also has Pierce with a growing role. Let me know what you're thinking! Thanks for reading!**


	3. This is Only the Beginning

**Okay so this is where we are able to transition from the set up into the real meat of the story. Pierce is ready for the rest of her life to begin and the wait is killing her. The anticipation of where the story is going is jazzing me up too. Don't forget to head over to (or return to) UntilNeverDawns's Edge of Destruction for more of Pierce and a great story. Enjoy and let me know what you think! Thanks!**

"Can you stop at some point today?" the Senior Director of Talent Relations asked.

"Sure. I am just finishing up checking out of my hotel, and then I'll be right over." The drum in my chest beat wildly. "Is there anything I need to bring for you?"

"Just yourself will be fine. See you soon."

The line went dead, and I started breathing again. It didn't make sense to me. They already knew about my previous career. That was why the process was moving so quickly for me. What more could have happened for Carrano to be concerned about?

I hurriedly threw my belongings into my bags, rushed to the hotel lobby to check out and dumped the luggage in the trunk of my car. Hightailing it to the Performance Center, the whole thing happened in less than half an hour. My anxiety that was usually reserved for crowded scenarios ran high, my future hanging in the balance took a front row seat in my mind. Jon happened to be pulling into the parking lot at the same time and noticed my hesitation at my car. He waved and walked over.

"Pierce, what are you doing here? They finally sign you?" he asked.

"I don't have a clue. Carrano called me a little while ago saying they had some concerns that needed to be discussed before hiring me. Any ideas?" I stammered out.

"Concerns? No idea. I thought they'd love you; hire you on the spot."

"Great. Big help."

"Don't be so worried. I'm sure it's fine. After you." Jon gestured for me to enter before him.

* * *

I walked through the doors and to the part of the Performance Center that housed a few offices. Apparently, not only was I expected but Carrano was waiting for me.

"Pierce, it's good to see you again," he greeted me.

"Likewise, sir." I tried to swallow the knot forming in my throat. "Is there a problem with my application or with my audition?"

"What? Oh, no. We're signing you; we were just concerned about your living conditions. Do you have a place to stay aside from a hotel down here?"

"I- I'm being signed? I'm hired? Are you serious?"

"Yes, of course. You are a very impressive young woman. We feel you'd make a great addition to spice up the Divas division."

"Wow. Sorry. Stuff like this doesn't really happen for me. I mean, my past fighting experiences kinda killed my chances at my childhood dream of being a vet and I'm starting to ramble and I'll just answer your question. No, I do not actually have anywhere to stay here in Florida. Is that a problem?"

"No, we figured as much. Would you mind bunking with another of the wrestlers? We just need to make sure you're taken care of. We take high priority to make sure our wrestlers are, as I said, taken care of."

"I don't really know anyone, and I'm not really charity either."

"So don't be charity," another voice piped in. "Carrano, she can stay with me, Galina and Jojo."

I turned to find Joe behind us. "You really don't have to do this," I said.

"It'd be my pleasure. Really, you need a place to stay and this way you won't be stuck with some crazy stranger you work with. That cool?"

"Thanks."

"Well, that was our only real concern, so if you could just fill out a contract, your career in the WWE can begin." Carrano nodded to Joe and myself and went to get a contract for me to sign.

My disbelief, mixed with relief, sent waves of adrenaline through my body. I stood there dumbfounded, a deer in the headlights.

"You ok there, Pierce?" Joe asked, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah, just give me a minute to process." I paused. "Ok cool so all my stuff is in my car. Do I start today? What is my plan now?"

"Well, they'll get you training and then map out your character and a storyline then you'll debut. For now, you can probably just hang out for the day – get the feel of the place, see how everything works. Later we will get you moved and -"

"Pierce! You're in!" Jon shouted while walking up to Joe and me, Colby in tow.

"Congrats, kid." I rolled my eyes at Colby's kid comment.

"We should celebrate. Drinks on us, right guys?" continued Jon as he threw an arm around my shoulder in a half hug.

"She needs to get settled, boys. And since she's moving into my place, I'm not thinking her coming home drunk around my daughter is a good idea." Joe's amusement by their excitement only went so far, I assumed.

"So, tonight she can stay with one of us or something," Colby said.

"Can I sneak a word in for myself?" I interjected. I couldn't help but laugh at their embarrassed expressions. They truly were like three brothers. "I haven't really had a lot to celebrate in my life, plus I'm freshly twenty-one this year so maybe – of course, that is if you don't mind, Joe – a little bit of celebrating might be nice?" Joe's approval was important to me. He'd taken care to get me this opportunity, he was accepting me into his home, and he really cared to take care of me.

"Yeah, you're young. Drinks on us, but I'm out early. I'd say take care of her but instead will say, Pierce, take care of these two when I head home. Drop her by the house in the morning so she can get ready for her training to start tomorrow." Joe rolled his eyes as Jon and Colby high-fived in response to Joe's permission. They then dispersed to train, leaving me to wander around and observe for the next few hours – though only one person really held my attention outside of the Shield boys.

* * *

At the end of the day, we all made our way to the parking lot. The first stop was Joe's place to drop off my belongings. Then, it was time to celebrate my new career. I had wanted to bail when Joe did but somehow I was convinced to keep going. Many shots and various drinks for chasers later, and I don't think any of us could think straight. Colby was done by around two in the morning. At that point, Jon and I were committed to going hard. Another hour and half, though, and we were both ready to pass out when we got to his hotel, since he doesn't actually live in Orlando. I blacked out at that point.

* * *

The next morning came way too early as a 7:30 alarm went off. I bolted upright as the person beside me reached over to his phone to shut off the beeping. After rubbing my eyes, I evaluated my surroundings. What I discovered sobered me up real quick. I was in bed with Jonathan Good, aka Dean Ambrose.

"Fuck," I said and dropped my head into my hands. "Please tell me we didn't."


	4. Drunk Screw Ups and Breaking Character

**Sorry for the huge delay in my chapter. After my pneumonia, I had a lot of classwork to catch up on. I had planned to do some hardcore writing over my spring break, but I broke my ribs. Subsequently, I haven't gotten to write until now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Special thanks to UntilNeverDawns and her story Edge of Destruction. Let me know what you think! And also thanks to my followers!**

"I don't think I can, though I don't really remember," came the pillow muffled response. "So, which one of us is he gonna kill?"

"Do we have to tell anyone? I'm thinking this is gonna screw over our friendship and professional relationship enough. I say we pretend it never happened."

"Yeah, sure. Sounds good to me. It'd be me that'd be dead anyway."

As odd as it was, we shook hands, and I stole the sheets to remain as covered as possible to pick up my clothes for me to dress in the bathroom. Humiliation colored the cheeks of my disheveled reflection. Joe was right; we shouldn't have celebrated. I continued mentally berating myself for the foolish mistake. I didn't even have feelings for Jon. He was already like a brother to me. I shivered. _Oh, gross. By that way of thinking, I just committed incest,_ I thought to myself. _Yuck._

* * *

Both of us clothed and an awkward elevator ride led us to his car. The drive to Joe's house, my new living situation, was filled with a heavy silence and several side glances. Neither of us wanted to address what probably happened last night. Who am I kidding? It definitely happened last night, though our memories were too fuzzy to confidently confirm it. Rationally, then, we should just forget whatever pieces of last night we could remember. And that was exactly our plan.

At that point, Jon dropped me off at my temporary home. I went inside and snuck quietly to the bathroom. A long, hot shower was required to scrub away the night before. When I got out of the shower, I noticed that everyone was awake and milling around doing various morning routine activities. I threw on undergarments, a tank top and UnderArmour capris to go to the Performance Center. A swift weaving of my dark hair into a braid left me looking ready for my first day as a wrestler for the WWE. Now all I had to do was feel the part rather than just looking the part. I bounded out to the kitchen to greet everyone – I'd met Galina and Jojo over the course of the previous week so I wasn't a complete stranger.

"Good morning," I said as I entered the room. "I just wanted to say thanks again for letting me stay with you while I'm trying to find my footing here." I ruffled Jojo's hair as I walked past her to lean against the table.

"We are happy to have you," Galina responded smiling. Joe's response was to raise one eyebrow to indicate the dark circles under my eyes that accompanied my being out all night.

"I insist I pay rent to accommodate. And I'll babysit any time you need."

"That's all right, Pierce," Joe said. "We don't need rent, but we may take you up on the babysitting offer. That'll be up to Jojo, though." The little girl smiled. "We should get heading to work out. Big day being your first official day of being a Diva. They might have an idea already in Creative to outline your character and story line for NXT. Creative started on it when the guys and I got your audition set up."

"That's so cool! Let's go," I said as I jumped away from the table. I bounded over to the door where I'd dropped off a bag and slipped on my shoes.

* * *

They told me they would launch my career as Pierce Fae, the dark angel of NXT as trained by the Shield. Creative and Carrano felt I was on the fast track to winning a belt. What truly excited me, though, was my counterpart in the story line: the Lone Wolf, Baron Corbin. The wrestler that continuously stole my focus would play both a rival and a love interest. Both of us had a background in fighting outside of the WWE making us a good pairing. Creative believed we may have brooding chemistry to promote an air of mystery and intensity throughout the roster. Our characters would be nearly identical: the loner type, the alpha force. Together, we worked closely in our trainings so as to mirror each other with similar wrestling styles during our matches. It was very suggestive of being counterparts. We would resemble a united front filled with tension, but something more was brewing underneath the script.

About a month after I was hired, Tom Pestock and I had become fairly close. I'll admit it: I was crushing…hard. At one event, I was done playing on the sidelines as far as behind the scenes was concerned. Tom, as Baron, had a match, and I was going to interrupt. He stood in the ring, patiently listening to his opponent's smack talk until the topic of my character came up. A fire I hadn't seen from him since we'd met seemed to light inside of him as he went to my defense. I took that as my cue to do a little rule breaking. I ran down and slid into the ring.

"Hold up, boys. Now, if you're going to talk about me, it's only fair if I get to put in my own two-cents." I landed a kick on Tom's opponent's stomach. "And I'm starting with you. Next time, save your insults to say to my face. And as for you?" I turned to Tom and slapped him before jumping slightly to plant a kiss on his lips. I then bounded out of the ring before he could even react. The moment I had left sight, the bell rang, his opponent stood up right into Tom's finisher, and the match was over. Because I had my own match a little later, I avoided just about everyone, including him, to maintain focus and fly under the radar.

An hour later and it was my turn to have my music light the way to the squared-circle. Tom sauntered down to the ring where I had been sizing up my own opponent, Paige. He said nothing as he climbed into the ring even as I sent him a questioning, accusatory look. He took one glance at Paige then walked over and placed a kiss of his own on me before leaving. It didn't have nearly as much flair as the scene I made, but it had just as much of an impact. Only the sound of the bell could draw my eyes from his exit. I threw Paige into my own finisher, which resembled that of Baron Corbin's coinciding with our character plots, and immediately followed him after the three count.

The moment I got to the backstage area, I was pressed tight against the wall. This was Tom Pestock confronting Pierce Gardner, not Baron Corbin pissed at Pierce Fae for the improv show. "What the hell was that earlier?" he demanded.

"Excuse you? What the hell was that just now? And what the hell is with this hostage situation? Back off," I fired back.

"Not until you explain."

"Not until I explain? Fine. I got sick of playing a game of mixed signals, so I made the first move. It wasn't storyline; it was real."

"It was real? Meaning?"

"Meaning I like you, you giant bull brain. I thought that was obvious. Now, it's your turn to explain yourself." I stared at him, waiting for a response as he contemplated his next move. I expected some verbal retort, but that is not what I got.

Tom took a step back. He moved his arms away from barricading me against the wall to gently cup my face in his sure hands. Then, he leaned down and lightly kissed my forehead, then my cheek, then my nose, and finally my lips. "Meaning you have flipped my world upside down, and I will challenge you to a match if you break up with me."

The moment was almost sickeningly sweet, then Saraya finally made her way toward us after our match. "It's about damn time, you two. I just wish I hadn't been pulled into the middle of that," she rubbed the back of her neck. "Watch out, Pestock, or the Shield is gonna do more than fight the Authority's battles."

The Brit walked away as I shook off the effects of the evening. When I got home to Joe's place that night, I trembled, disbelieving of the events of the day. Joe had noticed that I was a little out of it – or in it because I was stuck inside my brain – but didn't comment on my state of mind. _I am dating Tom Pestock, _I thought to myself. _Wow…_

**I hope you are having a good time keeping up with Pierce. Seems there was a bit of a snag in that celebration. We'll see how the indiscretion with Jon affects her new relationship with Tom Pestock/Baron Corbin. Tell me what's on your mind: thoughts about Pierce, the story, the chapter, where do you think it's going, is there more to Pierce than what's been let on - especially when thinking about her rocky backstory? The show must go on!**


End file.
